Tal Cual Película de Jennifer Aniston
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: AU.:.Una forma en la que el cap. 199 pudo haber pasado en un mundo como el actual, con un grupo de amigos como estos, basándonos en un libreto de película romántica a los que Hollywood nos tiene acostumbrados XD.:.KandaxAlma.:.ONE.SHOT


Disclaimer: Hola soy Jochino (Hoshino) y les diré algo: Kanda es machín y le gustan las mujeres e.e… bueno no, no soy Jochino (Hoshino) gracias al cielo n.n Pero lo de Kanda ya saben que es cierto XP! He ser very macho -3- SI! PARA MÍ ALMA ES MUJER!

**Advertencia:**

**-Si de plano no te gusta el KandaxAlma, pos regresate XD.**  
**-Un leve AllenxLenalee. pero levezón...una salpicadita vamos! LoL**  
**-Es una marihuanada asegurada! :D  
**

* * *

Link se encontraba en esos momentos limpiando las mesas del café donde trabajaba. Justo hacia apenas unos minutos que acababan de abrir, así que por costumbre su deber era darles una limpiada. En eso estaba cuando escucho la puerta del local abrirse, como supuso que era un cliente pensó que Tevak podría atenderlo. Por lo que se sorprendió totalmente cuando sintió que era tomado de los hombros y girado para toparse con un pelirrojo de ojo verde esmeralda y una expresión de incredulidad pura combinada con ¿felicidad?

-¡Dime que ya lo sabes!- exclamó en un tono un poco más arriba de lo habitual y completamente emocionado.

-¿Saber qué?-pregunto con una ceja alzada sin idea alguna de lo que hablaba su amigo.

-¿Cómo que, "que"? ¡Pues lo de Yuu!

-Lavi, hoy no tuve clases y me la pase haciendo tareas atrasadas hasta hace media hora que llegue aquí. No sé nada.

-¿No te metiste a Facebook?- preguntó.

-No tengo Facebook.

-¿¡¿QUE? -gritó horrorizado el ojiverde- P… pero… pero… ¿Cómo?

Link se limitó a suspirar cansado y entonces retomó el tema del cual venía hablando el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué me estabas diciendo de Kanda?

-¡CIERTO! -grito aún más fuerte si fue posible- ¿En serio no lo sabes?

-Lavi… -una venita saltaba en su frente- No, no lo sé.

-¡Se fugó ayer en la noche con Alma!

Link abrió los ojos como platos y vino algo nada propio de él en circunstancias normales.

-¿Se fugó con Alma? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-¡No lo sé!-dijo el chico desesperado- Pero es lo único que se ha sabido hasta ahorita por toda la Universidad, pero Lenalee ya viene para acá con Allen.

-¿Con Allen?-preguntó extrañado.

-Si, Allen ayudó a Kanda.

Link estaba apunto de lanzar otra pregunta, pero entonces la puerta del local se volvió a abrir y entraron cuatro jóvenes, a los cuales Link reconoció inmediatamente. La china de pelo verde y prima de Yuu, Lenalee Lee y el trío de personas más "geeks" que pudo haber conocido jamás en su vida: Allen Walker, Nea Walker y Jhonny Gil, quienes a pesar de llevarse un año entre cada uno se habían hecho muy amigos.

-¿Ya le dijiste?-preguntó sin necesidad de saludar el castaño de ojos oscuros, Nea.

-Solo el encabezado-contestó el pelirrojo soltando al rubio al fin.

-Espero que esto no salga de aquí-empezó entonces Lenalee viendo a cada uno de los presentes, pero deteniéndose un segundo más en Lavi.

-Juro por mi masculinidad que mis labios están sellados… además Yuu es mi amigo y futuro padrino de mis hijos, no puedo andar hablando de él a sus espaldas.

-En especial, si tomas en cuenta que al saberlo vendrá y te golpeara-mencionó Jhonny con cierta obviedad.

-Si, eso también.

-Bueno, antes de empezar con todo esto, iré por unos frappes.-avisó el albino dirigiéndose a la caja registradora donde estaba Tevak preparando todo.

-¡Ese es mi primo!-dijo Nea mostrando su pulgar hacia arriba- Dispuesto a pagarnos a todos un frappe.

-A no.-le oyeron decir- Yo solo compro el mío y el de Lenalee…

-Aaah mamoncito.-replicó Nea- No seas gacho, mañana te los pago.

-Con 50% de interés.

-¡No jodas!

-200…

-¡Esta bien 50!

El resto de los presentes se limitaron a sudar gotita. Allen llegaba a ser muy méndigo cuando se lo proponía, en especial si eso involucraba dinero y deudas.

-.-.-.-.-

Cada uno con un frappe en mano cortesía de Allen, aunque al que le costarán sería a Nea, se sentaron en una de las mesas del café. Link pudo darse tal privilegio ya que no había muchos clientes a esas horas y Tevak podría cubrirlo si otros llegaban.

-Bueno, ¿quién empieza?-habló Nea.

-Creo que será más conveniente que sea Allen, después de todo fue a él a quien le habló Kanda-sugirió Lenalee.

-Eso me recuerda… ¿Por qué te hablo Kanda a ti y no a mí?-preguntó entonces Lavi indignado. Pues a diferencia del albino, el era el "autodenominado mejor amigo" del japonés.

-Déjame hablar y sabrás porque…-el pelirrojo bufó y se cruzó de brazos.-Supongo que ustedes ya saben que Kanda tenía problemas con su papá ¿no?

-Si-contestaron al unísono los presentes.

-Pues bueno…

_Ayer en la noche, estaba en mi casa haciendo esa molesta tarea de metodología. Entonces sonó el celular y me sorprendió de ver que era Kanda. Contesté con mi usual tono de siempre:_

_-¿Qué quieres Bakanda?_

_-No estoy de humor Allen-y eso me sacó de onda. ¿Allen? Nunca me llamaba por mi nombre, así que tenia que ser algo realmente serio._

_-¿Qué paso?_

_-Necesito tu ayuda. Y antes que preguntes porque no le digo a Lavi o a Link te diré que entre ellos y tú, eres tú quien sale menos perjudicado._

_-Bien, ¿qué fue?_

_-Necesito que en media hora estés en casa de Alma con un auto. ¡Así que salte YA!-y me colgó._

_Ni tiempo me dio de decirle que con Mana fuera de la ciudad no tenía en que moverme._

-Es aquí donde entramos nosotros-intervino Jhonny señalándose a sí mismo y a Nea.

_Yo estaba en la pizzería de cajero, para fortuna de Allen y Nea llegó a molestar._

-¡Oye!

-La verdad no peca pero incomoda-dijo entre risas Lenalee.

-Mira Lenalee, espero recuerdes nuestro convenio, porque otro de esos comentarios y lo repasamos y créeme que tendrás menos beneficios.

-Esta bien, ya, no te alteres.-comentó la chica sin darle importancia.

_Como iba diciendo. Estábamos en la pizzería y entonces habló Allen. Y la verdad se escuchaba todo._

_-Jhonny, un favor…_

_-Ya no juego retas de Halo en la madrugada Allen, así consíguete a otro compañero._

_-No, eso no… aunque igual es una lástima.-mencionó él algo desilusionado-¡Necesito que vengas por mí ya! Kanda me quiere desde ayer en casa de Alma._

_-¿Y eso?-pregunté porque se me hizo muy raro._

_-Creo que es una emergencia, sonaba muy serio… ¡Hasta me llamó Allen!_

_-No, entonces si es serio. Pero no tengo carro ahorita, tuve que tomar…._

-Y ahí entra el increíble yo-interrumpió Nea.

_Le quité el celular a Jhonny y con un simple:_

_-No te preocupes primo, vamos por ti.-colgué. Cosa que no le agrado a mi amigo aquí al lado._

_-Nea, no tengo en que moverme._

_-¿A no?-y le señalé uno de los carros de la pizzería._

_-Nea, no puedo…_

_-¡Claro que puedes!-y sin mucha pena tome las llaves que guardan detrás del mostrador.-Ven, que eres tú quien trabaja aquí._

-No debiste haber hecho eso-expresó el rubio de manera reprobatoria.

-¡Pero igual estuvo genial!-exclamaron los tres involucrados casi levantándose de la silla.

-No todos los días, huyes de los guardaespaldas de la familia Lee en un carro de pizzas… y con pizzas en la cajuela.- reafirmó Nea con una gran sonrisa.-Por cierto, Jhonny, ¿no te las cobraron?

-No supieron que estaban ahí.

-¡Bien!-y entre él, Jhonny y Allen se dieron los cinco.

-¿No se están desviando del tema?-escucharon a sus espaldas, los seis chicos se giraron y vieron a Tevak sentada en una silla de otra mesa, la cual acercó a la suya.

-Lo siento… se oía interesante.-se excusó.

Los adolescentes se miraron entre ellos y al final a Link. El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

-Tevak es de confianza, no dirá nada.

-En especial si tú se lo pides-susurró Lavi en tono picaron a lo cual Link le dio un codazo nada delicado en las costillas.

-Allen, no me dijiste que los persiguieron los guardaespaldas de mi tío.- intervino Lenalee algo preocupada

-Es que no nos persiguieron en sí.-Explicó mirando a su primo de manera acusadora.

_Cuando Jhonny y Nea pasaron por mí fuimos lo más rápido que pudimos a casa de Alma. Al llegar nos encontramos a Kanda afuera con unas maletas y a un lado de la suburban negra que siempre usa._

_Obviamente Kanda no nos esperaba a todos nosotros así que apenas nos vio bajar lanzó uno de sus famosos comentarios…_

_-¿Qué chingados hace todo el kínder aquí?_

_-En realidad Kanda… soy mayor que tú-aclaró Jhonny, aunque la verdad amigo, no fue un comentario muy inteligente, porque Kanda te dirigió "La mirada"._

-Me asusté-comentó casualmente el victimado.

_Pero nada más fue eso. Kanda al parecer aceptó la presencia de todos nosotros porque nos dijo que lo siguiéramos a la parte de atrás de la suburban. Abrió la cajuela y nos encontramos con una motocicleta. Nos pidió… no, miento… nos ordenó que la bajáramos. _

_Después me dio una tarjeta, una mochila, y un papel con su contraseña y me dijo que me trepara a la moto y fuera y sacara todo el dinero de ella._

_-_¿¡QUE!-preguntó la china exaltada.-Allen no me habías dicho que tuviste que manejar la moto ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes manejarla!

-Con un Kanda como ese, créeme que aprendes, porque aprendes Lenalee-replicó Nea.

-Nunca antes lo había visto tan serio, nomás porque nos necesitaba sino, se me hace que hubiera descargado su enojo con nosotros.

-Ok, ok, pero sigan ¡Por favor!-pidió en tono suplicante el pelirrojo.

-Entonces voy yo.-se ofreció el castaño.

_Ya cuando Allen se fue, ayudamos a Kanda a poner las maletas en el coche de las pizzas. ¡Y fue cuando encontramos las pizzas!_

_-_¿Me guardaron?-pregunto Lavi esperanzado.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron: -No.

-¡Entonces no las mencionen!

_Las sacamos de ahí y las pusimos en frente. Le preguntamos a Kanda que porque estábamos afuera pero no nos dijo._

_Entonces es cuando salé Alma de su casa con dos maletas de ruedas y una bolsa en la mano… llorando mucho. Y de que apenas salió se fue a abrazar a Kanda, pero lloré y lloré._

_Y Jhonny y yo espantados. Porque nunca antes habíamos visto llorar a Alma… y eso que es novia de Kanda. Ósea que el asunto estaba bien cabrón. _

_En eso salen sus papás. Pero de que ven a Kanda y les cambia la cara. El señor se puso rojo de puro coraje me cae. Y pues le empieza a decir hasta de lo que se va a morir._

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto incrédulo Lavi. Nea y Jhonny asintieron-¿Y Kanda no le dijo nada?

-No.-contestó Nea impresionado.-Nadita de nada.

-Wow, no me lo creo…

-Lavi deja que cuenten-le reprimió Link.

Y Ahora fue Jhonny quien siguió con el relato.

_Yo escuche como la mamá de Alma, le decía a ella que si estaba embarazada, que no tenía por que irse, que solo tendría mas problemas. Obviamente los dos ya no se estaban abrazando. Pero Alma seguía diciéndole a su mamá que no era por eso y que no la detendría. _

_Entonces salió a defender a Kanda de su papá y de que le dijo que no iba a permitir que lo separaran de él._

_Ahí fue cuando Kanda nos dio la señal para tomar las cosas de Alma y subirlas al coche. Aunque creo que fue para que no estuviéramos oyendo de más… pero igual toda la colonia los oyó._

_Apenas terminamos Kanda le dio las llaves de la suburban a Nea y le dijo que nos siguiera. _

_El papá de Alma estaba más que puesto para golpear a Kanda, pero su esposa estaba tratando de calmarlo. _

_Al final, igual nos fuimos._

-Ok, eso paso ¿pero porque se fueron?-quiso saber Lavi con impaciencia.

-Oooh, espérate, eso lo cuento ahorita yo-lo calmó Allen.- ¿Nea?

_Nos fuimos hasta las afueras de la ciudad, y dejamos la suburban en un terreno baldío. Después me subo al asiento de enfrente, con las pizzas, y pues Alma seguía llorando, y Kanda la abrazaba…_

_-_Y les voy a decir algo, ese par, emanaba amor, me cae.-les dijo el castaño asintiendo al tiempo con su cabeza.

-¡Obviamente!-interrumpió Lenalee sonriente-No por nada fueron la "pareja ideal" el último año en que estuvieron en preparatoria.

-Además-empezó Link-quieras o no, Kanda era otro estando con ella.

-Cuando venían aquí la trataba mejor que a una reina.-expresó Tevak. Los presentes la miraron con curiosidad.- ¿Qué?, es verdad.

-Cierto, hasta a mí me trataba bien.-comento Allen con los brazos extendidos- Claro que cuando ella estaba cerca, por eso nada más le hablaba siempre y cuando estuviera Alma con él, jajaja.

-¿Y luego?-volvió a preguntar Lavi.

-Ah sí, creo que después de eso fueron por mí ¿no?-le preguntó el albino a su primo y a Jhonny. Ambos asintieron- Entonces...

_Cuando llegaron por mí yo ya había sacado todo el dinero de la tarjeta de Kanda, que déjenme decirles no era cualquier cosita, no, ¡eran casi creo como cien mil o más!_

_-_¡NO ME ESTES JODIENDO!-exclamó Lavi en un tono tan alto que obviamente denotaba su incredulidad-¡Kanda no podía tener cien mil en una tarjeta de débito!

-En realidad, si es posible-dijo Lenalee- Komui también tenía una tarjeta así y yo también la tengo. Por si algo llegase a pasar.

-Con eso aclarado, ¿ya puedo seguir, Lavi, o me volverás a interrumpir?-preguntó el albino levemente molesto.

-Anda, síguele.

_Como iba diciendo antes de que Lavi me interrumpiera, saqué todo el dinero de la tarjeta. Y justo cuando salía del cajero me volvió a hablar Kanda diciéndome que me quería en la central de autobuses, que ellos iban para allá._

_Llego a la central y están estos con Kanda y Alma. _

_-¿Los tienes?-me preguntó apenas me vio._

_-Si, aquí están-y le di la mochila, entonces me di cuenta de que esa era mi oportunidad de preguntar que onda._

_-_¡No la hagas de emoción y suéltalo ya!-le dijo Lavi harto de tanta perorata.

-Por eso no me gusta contarte nada.-le confesó el menor señalándolo con el dedo índice.-En fin, Kanda me lo dijo para que ustedes dos supieran-agregó refiriéndose a Lavi y Link-…y otros allegados.-y miro de reojo a Nea, Jhonny y Lenalee.

-Tengo derecho a saber, soy su prima-afirmó la china.

-A lo mejor, pero tal vez quería decírselos a Komui y a ti en persona. En fin… ya le pregunte que pasaba y me dijo que él y Alma se iban a fugar definitivamente. Su padre no solo ya sabía que estaba estudiando Gastronomía en lugar de Medicina….

-Ah si, es cierto. Al otro día, después de que pasó eso, no quiso hablar con nadie. Ni con Marie y eso que es... bueno, Marie.-comentó el pelirrojo.

-Y que no solo eso, sino también que le había dicho, citando palabras textuales de Kanda: "Mas te vale dejar a esa muerta de hambre".

-¿Eso le dijo?-pregunto Lenalee sin creer que hubiera sido su tío el que dijera eso.

-Pues no sé de qué te sorprendes, si tu papá hizo lo mismo con Komui y Bridget.-comentó Link

-No creí que mi tío cometería el mismo error.-se giro a ver a Allen-Entonces, ¿es por eso que Kanda decidió irse?

-Aja, que disque no tenía por qué soportar a su padre, menos si ahora tanto Alma como el eran mayores de edad.

-Eso es cierto.-intervino Lavi- Kanda ya no tiene peros para cobrar la herencia que el abuelo Lee les dejo a sus únicos tres nietos y como obligaron a Komui a renunciar a su parte al casarse con Bridget, entonces lo que queda es para ti-miró a Lenalee-y para Kanda.

-Si, ¿pero porque se fueron? ¿Y por que hizo tanta maniobra evasiva?-fue la pregunta de Link-Kanda solo podía ir con el notario…

-Mi tío no lo permitiría.-aclaró Lenalee cruzándose de brazos- Además, si le creo a Nea cuando dice que los guardaespaldas de mi tío los seguían.

-Por eso lo de la moto en la suburban, abandonar la suburban y que le pidiera a Allen que dejara la moto en el taller de Daysya.-comentó Nea con un orgullo que todos supieron fue por saberse parte de tan elaborado plan.-nunca buscarían a uno de los herederos de la familia Lee en una carro de pizzas…

-Para cuando el padre de Kanda se diera cuenta de que se fueron en autobús, ya estarían lejos los dos.

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos, todos obviamente con el pensamiento de lo increíble que había sido la aventura de ayer en la noche que tuvo como protagonista su amigo Kanda y al amor de su vida, Alma.

Pero Tevak, quien sabía de todos ellos solo por menciones y pláticas casuales con Link aún tenía algunas dudas.

-¿Tu hermano pasó por lo mismo?-pregunto a Lenalee.

La china fue tomada por sorpresa ante la pregunta, pero igual contestó de manera agradable.

-Si, pero eso fue hace algunos años. Mi padre no quería que se casaran por la misma razón que el padre de Kanda no quiere a Alma. Así que mi hermano renunció a su parte de la herencia y bienes de manera legal y nos lo dejó a Kanda y a mí. Lo bueno fue que mi padre rectificó, pero no fue sino hasta su lecho de muerte.-y una sonrisa triste se asomó en su rostro. Aunque desapareció cuando sin previo aviso, Nea y Allen la abrazaron con fuerza.

-Si, pero ahora tienes un par de gemelos como sobrinos.-le dijo Nea sonriente.

-Y un novio que te adora-comentó Allen dándole un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

-Hey, hey calmados ahí,-comentó Lavi entre risas- creo que ya tenemos mas que suficiente con la película de amor protagonizada por Alma y Kanda.

-¿Película?-cuestionó Link enarcando una ceja pero con una sonrisa.

-Si.-empezó Jhonny riendo ante lo que se le ocurrió gracias al comentario de Lavi- Tal cual película de Jennifer Aniston.

Los demás rieron ante esas palabras porque hasta cierto punto, era verdad. La historia de dos novios fugándose y con todo a su favor para ser felices solo era comparable con una película. En especial si tomamos en cuenta el par disparejo que aquellos dos formaban.

-Entonces,-comenzó Nea calmándose y ya habiendo soltado a Lenalee-¿…Kanda es Jennifer Aniston?

Las risas no se hicieron esperar una vez más. Ya que para ninguno era secreto lo fácil que podría resultar confundir al desaparecido novio con una mujer… en especial si lo veías de espalda y con su largo pelo suelto. De hecho, muchos llegaba a rumorear que era la propia Lenalee… aunque mas alta.

Una vez que empezaron a cesar las risas. Lavi fue quien decidió empezar la conversación una vez más.

-Ósea que ¿Nuestro Yuu se fugo ayer en la noche con el amor de su vida, a otra ciudad con cerca de cien mil en una mochila, nomás porque sus padres se oponían a que fueran novios?

-Claro que no fue solo por eso. ¿Qué no se los dije?-preguntó de repente Allen al oír lo dicho por Lavi.

-¿Decirnos que?-preguntaron los demás.

-Kanda y Alma se casan la próxima semana.

**FIN 8D**

* * *

**Aclaraciones en general:**

-Kanda, Lavi y Link son BFF, porque tienen el mismo rango de edad…y tienen cara de serlo.  
-Allen, Nea (14th) y Jhonny son BFF por que los tres son mis personajes favoritos. *dany esta feliz por lo mucho que ha salido Jhonny últimamente X3*  
-Lenalee y Kanda son primos… e inmensamente millonarios… seee.  
-Allen y Nea se dicen primos pero en realidad Nea es tío de Allen .3.  
-La boda entre Kanda y Alma será solo por el civil 8D.  
-Kanda le dijo todo a Allen ya que ay que considerar que el tipo estaba en un estado en el que todo se te viene encima, entonces necesitaba desahogarse y además dejar a alguien con las verdaderas razones del porque se iba.  
-El título se debe a que Jennifer Aniston tiene muchas películas bajo el género de comedia romántico (si no es que la mayoría) además de que es taaan tonto que me gusto… Si, este one-shot nació para usar ese titulo y esa frase.

* * *

Me declaro completamente culpable de crear la cosa más inútil e innecesaria que este fandom pudo haber leído, see 8D.

Pero no es mi culpa que Alma y aquel momento "romanticon" que tuvo con Kanda en el cap. 199 me hayan inspirado a hacer MÁS marihuanadas. Y aunque prefiera a Miranda para Kanda, el KandaxAlma esta chido. En especial por todas las vueltas y situaciones que puedo crear ;D y mejor aún si puedo poner esa situacion de amistad chingona entre el japones y nuestro Allen. Por que eso, señoras y señores son amigos ;o; amigos que te ayudan a esconderte a ti y a tu vieja(o).

En fins, no me queda mas que decirles que espero se hayan reído con esta cosa, pues ese era su único propósito :3

Ay nos wachamos gente! Hasta la otra ;D (aunke no quieran Jo!)


End file.
